New, Old, Lost, Found
by TheScottishRose
Summary: The Doctor left once more. But when he brought the earth home, he brought something with him. Things changed after they came home, the rift brought the lost ones home. And so, our fearless Captain, he brought his friends back to the hub only to find a surprise waiting for them… Set after season 2 end, with DW xover in prologue. Full disclaimer/sum inside.
1. prologue

AN:

For Annie, and my darling fanboy Alejo

Everything belongs to the BBC, not me. (Well, other than my entire plot line...)

Spoilers for Journey's end, and Exit wounds sweetie

ONLY THE PROLOGUE IS WHOVIAN, OTHERWISE THIS IS TORCHWOOD ONLY WITH A TOUCH OF MARTHA AND MICKEY

 **Completely** disregards _anything_ that happens in Torchwood after season/series two.

* * *

Prologue

(Featuring #10 in the TARDIS, right after dropping off Donna.)

* * *

"Oi."

The Doctor turned around to find a strange girl standing in his console room. She was still young, only appearing about 15.

"Hiya Doc." Her ascent wasn't local, in fact, it was rather American. Slightly reminding the Doctor of the Captain he had just seen walk away.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The Doctor didn't bother asking more, for the answers to those questions could tell him all he needed to know then and there.

"I am the Dreamer, and I am here because someone close to you needs a happy ending. I need your help to allow them to achieve one, and you're the only one who can do so." The self proclaimed Dreamer's strong voice broke at her last word, her face contorting in pain.

The Doctor however, was just confused. So what to do, but go the Doctor way, well that's what he told himself.

"What?" See? The Doctor way.

"What are you?"

"A child of a rift in time. One that shouldn't be possible. And because of this, I adopted the Time Lord tradition of choosing a name. A promise to keep forever." The Dreamer told.

"Then what's your promise?" The Doctor tried.

"Happy endings. That's what real dreams are; happy endings. My promise is to forever uphold them." The determined glint in the girl's eyes showed the Doctor that she meant it. And he most definitely believed in what she spoke about.

"That's a good one. Now tell me why you're here." The Doctor said with a nod.

"I need you to go and find this thing called the 456. 10% of the world's children are in danger, Doc. I don't know where or when it is, but you have to trust me. For so many innocent lives sake, help me Doctor, please." Her brown eyes shown, making her red hair look brighter in the greenish glow.

"Why? What happens if I don't?" The Doctor asked, concerned despite his hardened voice.

"We'll never have never have met. And worse, that ten percent I spoke about, they will die. Do you really want that Doctor? Do you?" The Dreamer's hard face had such agony in its shadow, the Doctor knew he had to help.

"Then I promise, for your sake, and for the children of the earth, I will do everything in my power to stop this." The Time Lord agreed.

So the Dreamer ran up to him and hugged the Doctor.

In his ear she whispered, "See ya in hell."

And with that the Dreamer saluted the Doctor, then vanished.

Alas, the Doctor knew exactly who would say that to him.

* * *

AN: will be updated soon I hope, and comments are always loved. Other than negative ones, but I trust you my dear readers to not brake my heart with such hateful words. wow I'm cheesy tonight :)


	2. Chapter One

_So sorry for the long update wait my dears, but hopefully two chapters and a promise of a third shall appease thee. Also I must apologies for the short chapters, I am only saying what I think must be said._

 _I own nothing (except for an aforementioned redhead who's reappearance will be soonish), and sadly never will. Any and all errors are mine, Im without a beta._

 _For my darling, Alejo, and everyone who is following this! I hope there will be more!_

* * *

Chapter one

Gwen and Ianto cried and laughed for joy after the doctor broke his connection to their computers. Ianto cried for his lover was coming home. Gwen cried for her life was, for the most part, back in rights. Or as right as Torchwood life could be. So really it was more of a 'we're still alive!' and 'Rhys isn't dead!' cry.

"What the- how are you, oh never mind!" Gwen and Ianto could both hear Jack yelling in the front office.

The two shared a look and broke out into a run for the noise.

"Jack, is everything alright...?" A male voice they didn't recognize asked.

"Oh Mouseketeer, you have no idea how alright this is. In fact, this is perfect!" The excitement and relief clear in Jack's laughing voice.

"Jack what-" but Ianto couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Because there before Ianto stood a wonderful dream like vision.

The two lost ones of Torchwood, had returned.

There stood Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato, alive as ever, and lovingly embraced.

It seemed their time in the void had changed their opinions regarding romance, much to both of their delight.

Ianto himself had to acknowledge that he was ever so happy for the girl he had come to think of an older sister in his relatively short time at Torchwood 3. Even if Owen had been a prick all that time ago. But really, he was even more happy to see them both alive and safe for once.

But soon Ianto's attention turned back to Jack, and quickly he found himself in said captain's arms.

"I missed you." Ianto whispered in Jack's ear.

"I missed you too." Jack replied with a thickness in his voice as the only thing conveying more emotion than joy.

"Oi, Captain Cheesecake! Give the lad some air won't ya?" Mickey laughed at the small squint in the captain's eyes after the remark.

"Yeah. Sure." Jack breathed shakily as he released Ianto.

"Now, I suppose there are some introductions to make. Firstly, everyone remembers miss Martha Jones, yeah? Voice of a nightingale." The captain couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Hello. Owen, glad to see you alive again." Martha waved to the Torchwood team.

"I am too." The medic smirked, earning a playful hit from Tosh, who was draped over his arm now.

"Jack, do tell us who this other friend of yours is." Tosh prompted, gesturing to Micky.

"Right. Everyone, this is Mickey Mouse." Jack said gesturing to the dark skinned man, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mickey Smith, Not 'Mickey Mouse' as Captain Cheesecake so fondly says." Micky said with a sarcastic bite, but Jack just smiled and put his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling his Welshman close.

"Captain Cheesecake?" Gwen couldn't help but ask with a smile.

"Yeah well, that would take a while to explain I suppose. But Micky here traveled with the Doctor for a while, so he knows about our usual 'spooky dos' as your PC Andy likes to say." Jack smirked.

"Spent some time on a parallel earth, but after Canary-Wharf, there wasn't much left there for me." Micky grimaced, and the others had the good sense not to press the Londoner.

"Well then, I do suppose that I have some employee files to make. Mickey, I think I'll start with yours and mine. Come on then." Tosh pulled away from Owen and waved for Micky to follow her into the Hub.

"Owen and Martha, how about you two go sort out the med-bay, I'm sure we've made a hell of a mess of it." Jack laughed at Ianto's words, but the two doctors went anyway.

"Oh and Jack," Martha turned back.

"Beware, UNIT may be a bit unhappy with you lot stealing away one of their top secret employees." She waved her hands around a bit and laughed, but Ianto knew there would be some paperwork Jack would be reluctant to sign, leaving him to deal with Martha's transfer.

"Gwen, go home, ok?" Jack instructed.

"Oh I am going." The welsh woman hissed and ran to grab her bag and coat.

"I think, cariad, that our family may just be complete." Ianto said as he leaned against Jack.

"For now, I think so." The Captain smiled and pulled his lover once more into a passionate kiss.

* * *

And outside the tourist office, where no one thought to look, a few golden whips fluttered through the air. A redheaded girl stood there now, knowing a few moments would be necessary first.


	3. Chapter Two

Oh dear I am sorry this is ridiculously short. *Offers up canolies* yes, canolies. Never seen that before have ya? (you probably have, I don't really know, or care)

Still not mine. Just a little conversation I felt must have been said.

For my Alejo, always.

* * *

Chapter Two

"I suppose you're wondering why I came back then aren't you?" Micky asked Tosh as they walked to her old desk.

"Well, I must say, you did leave us on a rather nice cliffhanger there." Mickey laughed at the computer specialist's words, her joining softly as well.

"Had a boyfriend there, his name was Jake." He looked over to Tosh, "I'm not quite gay mind you, it was only him." Tosh nodded her understanding. Seeing this, the man went on.

"He died at the battle. Got sucked into the void trying to kill the daleks. Wasn't really worth it in the end then." Micky gave a small sigh, thinking of the man he had traveled parallel earth with.

Mickey had rather loved the blond man. He and Jake had gone and liberated Paris, and many other European countries after that. At some point, they had even gone to America, but then Pete and the rest of the alternate Torchwood had told them of the cybermen crossing the void, and that they needed to come help. So they did. And Jake had payed with his life.

"I guess you've heard this a bunch, but I am sorry." Tosh smiled a bit.

"Well, coming from a pretty lady like you, it means a bit more. So thanks Tosh." As he said it though, the Japanese woman smacked his arm, not unlike her earlier on to Owen.

"What was that for?" Mickey laughed.

"I am taken you big fool!" Tosh laughed too.

"Ah well, my apologies than." Micky slung an arm around the woman, both knowing they would be good friends for the remainder of as long as they had.

At Tosh's old desk she began to log on, (using Jack's account for verification) and restarted her own profile.

Once that had been done, she started on Mickey's, asking him too many questions in a rapid fire way.


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey look! An update! As slow as I may be going for some, this is surprisingly quick for me. Kinda just going from where we left off... Enjoy!_

 _Still not mine... if it were no one would've died, and M &M (Martha and Mickey) would've joined up straight away._

 _For all those people that work away to bring us_ _ice-cream... sometimes you just need it. Well them and someone I used to know. If it wasn't for this woman, I never would've learned how to write the good word._

* * *

Chapter Three

Martha couldn't help but be fascinated by Owen's reappearance, alive nonetheless.

"You can quit you're staring. Just ask whatever it is that's bugging you." Owen finally broke the silence that had fallen over the med-bay. His snarky tone broke Martha from her trance just as Tosh and Mickey could be heard laughing up a storm behind them.

"Well it's just- its just-" Martha tried.

"That I was dead." Owen laughed. His usual smirk still on his pale face.

"Well yes!" Martha exclaimed, and Mickey could be heard chuckling behind them at Tosh's station.

"Oh be quiet!" The dark skinned woman yelled at the darker skinned man.

"Never!" Mickey yelled back.

Martha turned back to Owen, and the medic just sighed.

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you." He tugged on his lab-coat that had come from god knows where. Because really, even the author doesn't know.

"I don't know what happened. I was in... nothing. The void Jack called it, in the dark. Then suddenly I was here, well in the front office but yeah, I was alive and here. Then I heard someone say my name, and I turn around, and there's Tosh. After that, well you saw all of that." Owen shrugged, unsure of how else to explain his and Tosh's ordeal.

"He's telling the truth!" Tosh shouted to the doctors as they began to sort out the med-bay, both still chuckling at how their day was going.

"So you take a year to save the world _once_ and then you have to go and show it up by doing it again but this time in just one night!" Jack shouted to Martha as he and Ianto entered the hub, hands linked.

"Hey! You're just jealous that she was the one with access to that teleportation system you liked so much." Mickey interjected.

An "I take offense to that!" and a scoff could both be heard as replies.

Then a small beeping began.

Ianto hurried over to the desk that the noise was coming from. Once at the monitor, his worried look switched to one of pure shock. Then to one of horror. He swallowed thickly, and his fingers began to fly over the keyboard at a speed that could've rivaled Tosh's own.

"No no no…" He began to mutter. Jack quickly moved to the Welshman's side.

"Talk to me Ianto, what's going on?" The captain asked.

"Somebody… someone's in the lift. The lift that is right out there!" Ianto shouted with emphasis while pointing towards the cog door.

"Ok, get ready people, we've got a visitor…" Jack unhollistered his Webley and raced across the cement pathways towards the bared off entry way.

Then the alarms began to wail, and the cog door opened.

* * *

 _AN: A cliffhanger! I promise I'll update soon, how could I not?_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hello sweeties, so my apologies on the long wait, I just wanted to finish the story up first._

 _So I forgot to mention earlier that what you saw of Gwen is what you get, I can't write her that well._

 _Still not mine, though I'd do almost anything for it to be._

 _For J.H. and Annie, hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter Four

"Tisk Tisk Captain. I'm rather disappointed in your security system." An American accent said as a young redheaded woman stepped from behind the cog door. Her boot heels clicked as she walked the short distance, flipping her hair over her right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Jack shouted as the woman- no _girl_ \- placed her hands on the bars of the cage.

"I could ask you the same Mr. Harkness. Except the real Captain Jack died back in 1941, didn't he?" The redhead moved so that her arms were on the vertical bar, just leaning against it leisurely.

"I- I…" But jack couldn't answer.

"Answer our question." Ianto's calm and cool voice cut in.

"You're quite the killjoy Mr. Jones. Fine, you can call me Tara. Or Dabria. Or Mercy. Or Ebba. Or-"

"Enough! How did you get down here?" Owen cut the girl's ramblings off.

"Sorry Mr. Harper. I'm only trying to be polite you know. Anywho, the easiest is probably Tara. I'm not picky though." She flashed a million dollar smile to rival Jack's.

"Care to explain how you got in here?" Jack cleared his head enough to talk again. Behind him, Owen, and Ianto, the remaining three began to move closer, interested in what the answer might be.

"Well I pressed a button, then I walked down a hallway, next I went down in a lift, and finally, I walked through that door behind me." Tara replied with a smirk, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Why?" Mickey finally spoke up. He might not have been as trained as some of the more experienced agents, but he still was capable.

"Because I knew that now would be that time that all of you would be gathered here. With the exception of Ms. Cooper of course." Tara shrugged.

"How…?" Martha trailed off.

"It's pretty simple really. I used this." Tara held up her wrist. On which was a vortex manipulator.

"Where did you get that?" Jack demanded, voice suddenly as cold as ice.

"Oh you know, out and about." Tara's face was then hidden behind a curtain of red hair as she crouched down towards the floor. Squatting, she pressed her manipulator a few times and then the cage door swung open again. She stood and crossed her arms, looking around the hub in front of her.

"You know sweetheart, you probably don't want to come any closer." Owen warned as Tara stepped out into the open.

"I'd take that suggestion, but I'd've thought that you really wouldn't be into dating anyone other than Toshiko. Especially not your boss's daughter, Owen." The redhead smirked.

* * *

 _I love a good cliffhanger, don't you?_

 _Reviews keep me going. Much appreciated too_


	6. Chapter Five

_And... we're back. Right where we left off._

 _This is going to be the last real chapter, but an epilog will be up too._

 _Never mine._

 _For my teachers._

* * *

Chapter Five

"What?!"

"Oh dear, it seems I've spoiled some things. Great. Well, sorry bout that I'm afraid I forgot. He's not your boss yet." The ever rude and sarcastic smile on Tara's face grew, and those with guns pointed them once more.

Owen sighed in relief, and Jack let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Now, now, no need to point those at me. Ha, it wouldn't do any harm. See?" She walked forward, prompting Jack to make a choice. He fired his gun.

The bullet went right through her, but as it did Tara's image rippled blue, like a hologram.

She was a hologram. Or at least, her physical reactions were slowly fading. Prompting her image to appear like so.

"What are you?" Tosh peeped up, the apparent technical 'stuff' at work in front of her just too tempting not to ask.

"I'm a holographic projection. I'm being transmitted by a piece of technology that you would love to get to know Ms. Sato." Tara sighed, and began to fiddle with her wrist-strap.

"See Captain," Tara held up her wrist again.

"Just as big as yours." She grinned maniacally.

"Oh no. You did not just do that." Jack laughed sarcastically. Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childish reaction his lover had displayed.

"Tell me then, how did you find us and this place?" Mickey said, him and Martha relaxed from their more tactical positions.

"As I said before, my father." Tara's eyes drifted towards Myfynwy's nook, a small smile passing over her serene features.

"Who's he then?" Martha asked.

"Spoilers." Her head bounced to the side, looking at something unseen to those before her.

"No I'm not plagiarising." She scoffed to the person unseen.

"Damn it. I'm losing the image and connection." Tara turned her head to the side, talking to the person invisible to the Torchwood team.

"Can't you do anything?" Her eyes opened wide and pleading, but with a tone of command almost like one to rival Ianto's most menacing threat of decaf.

"Oh come on!" She said, sounding exasperated.

"Fine." It sounded to the others that the conversation was really quite over, just going on more than needed.

A moment passed and then she turned back.

"You have my sincere apologies for this god-awful interruption. I'll be out of here soon, but before that I have some things to say." Tara turned to look at both Mickey and Martha, whom were currently standing side by side.

"Your stories are different, all of ours are, but it means a lot to take the time to listen." Both frowned at the cryptic words, but the girl smiled at them and turned to Tosh and Owen, who had moved to stand next to him somewhere along the line.

"I know you don't get why you're back, or if you're even supposed to be, but know that you are. You're exactly where you're supposed to be." Her smile broadened as the two linked their fingers.

"Mr. Jones, I am perfectly aware of the fact that earlier you made a comment on that your family may just have been compleat. I'd agree, but first, give it five years." Tara smiled at the Welshman and his captain.

Turning back to the whole team, the redhead's holographic form began to flicker once more.

"Well, I think this might be goodbye for a little bit. So, as I fade away," Tara put an extra emphasis on those two words, once more building her dramatic flair.

"I have one last thing to say." Turning to Jack and locking her eyes on his, as she faded from sight she said;

"See you in hell."

* * *

 _AN: Reviews are love, and mean so much._


	7. epilogue

_OMG it's an epilogue! This will be my first completed multi chapter story!_

 _This goes back to the Doc, in the TARDIS._

 _Never will be mine, will it?_

 _For M, KK, K, E, and JSC._

* * *

Chapter Six

(Epilogue)

"You really are pompous, you know that right?" The Doctor asked as the Dreamer turned back to him.

"Well doc, I wasn't in the mood for being so nice. And you know, a little hint here or there as to who I am, couldn't hurt them. Besides, I knew well enough that they had seen me before as soon as the Rift started to mess with my head." The Dreamer shrugged, circling the console that the Doctor continuously fiddled with.

"Yes well, you didn't really need to say that last bit." The Doctor continued his chastening.

"Doooccc…" The redhead whined.

"I got enough of that from my Tad."

"Fine. Different subject then. Why Tara?" The Doctor asked as he put on his glasses.

"It was what they called me when I was little. I think Tad liked it, whether it was suggested or not. It is Welsh."

The Dreamer added matter-of-factly.

"Right." The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out, causing the girl to shake her head as he grabbed her wrist to scan her vortex manipulator, restoring the communication functions.

"Thanks." The Doctor just nodded.

"Doc," He looked up as the Dreamer began.

"Can I go home? You know, to after I left? They'd still be there right? You did do what I asked?" The string of questions left the Dreamer's mouth in all of five seconds.

"Yes." The Dreamer then launched herself at the 900 plus year-old man. Well, Time Lord.

"Can I?"

"Always." The Doctor smiled as the girl smiled and clapped her hands in a fit of joy.

"I'll come back to visit though. You just pop in and we'll head off on an adventure, ok?" The Doctor smiled too, knowing that if one person would keep this promise, it would be this child of a rift in time.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _So I think I want to write a sequel, as I feel there are a few to many things that still require more explanation, as they require your own detective skills throughout the story. But I need encouragement. Please tell me if you want to read more. I know that people are reading this, and it kind of hurts that people seen to have no time for simply adding a word of encouragement or a "_ _sequal would be nice" or something of the like. I need encouragement to write, or else my stories fall off the face of the earth. Sorry for the rant,_

 _-Rose_


End file.
